Lao Shin
Lao Shin is the member of powerful Shin-Lin Clan of the eastern continent in the Ninja World. She is the resident of the Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure) in Land of Dark Forests on the eastern continent. She belongs to Naruto Uzumaki's elder children's generation. She appears in the FanFiction book series of Tamuna Tsertsvadzehttps://www.amazon.com/Tamuna-Tsertsvadze/e/B01B0NVRY8, called Gaara's Romance. She is one of the main characters of the first volume, The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto. She is the wielder of Sacred Spirit, Diyuma, which she inherited from her father after his death and her village's destruction. She and her siblings come to the western continent (the land of Great Five Nations where Naruto and his friends live) to search for their village's destructor, Akuno Hei, who has fled there, and take a revenge on him for their losses. There in the west she meets Gaara and his Leaf Village (Konohagakure) friends (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru) when these latter are already 19, and together with them and her siblings she embarks on a journey to defeat Akuno. On the way, in time of their search, she falls in love with Gaara, and lets him feel amazing new emotions which this latter has never experienced before. They vow to each other to never forget one another, and be true and loyal to each other until the end. Consequently, Gaara becomes her lifetime lover. Background Lao Shin was born in Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), the autonomous territory in the Land of Dark Forests. She was the first-born in Shin-Lin leader family, her father being Ikari Lin, the head of the Shin-Lin Clan, the Diyuma wielder and the Lord of the Hidden Fir Village. Following the Shin-Lin clan tradition (according to which the newborn men in the clan acquired surname Lin and newborn women - surname Shin) she was surnamed Shin. Lao showed extremely good skills with her father's, Ikari's own nature type, Lightning Release. Because of this Ikari cherished her a lot and constantly praised her, so it resulted in her entrance in the Hidden Fir Ninja Academy at the age of only 3. However, after two years of studies she graduated at the age of 5 and continued training at home, already being a ninja. However, when Lao was 7 and her youngest siblings, the twins, Chao Lin and Dao Shin were only 1 year old, the head of the Hei clan of dark energy, Akuno, destroyed the village, putting it under fire. He annihilated all of the villagers with his dark powers, and with forbidden Hei Style jutsu managed to even defeat Ikari. Akuno wished to extract Diyuma spirit from him, but Ikari managed to hand the spirit over to his eldest daughter, Lao, before dying. Lao's siblings were also in bad condition - they would soon die from their wounds. Two of them, Nao Lin and Mao Shin, were already dead. Seeing her beloved siblings in such condition, maddened and horrified Lao decided to dispatch vital Diyuma spirit parts into her siblings. Ikari was against this idea, telling her that it would weaken her and eventually the technique could even fail, but Lao insisted and did what she thought was right - she dispatched spirit parts in her siblings, resulting in their revival and enormous stamina, so they became undefeatable, whereas Lao herself grew pretty vulnerable, so that even one strong chakra blow at her main chakra point where Diyuma was connected with her, would result in her death. Inheriting the Diyuma spirit, Lao's own soul was consumed by it, and her only living soul became Diyuma. Diyuma's mind and heart were merged and linked with hers, so she became one with the spirit. This resulted in her monstrosity - she lost the sense of any taste, even of water, and became addicted to blood, causing her to turn into a bloodthirsty vampire-like beast. However, she stated to Gaara in time of their conversation that she had drunk human blood only once in her whole lifetime. This didn't seem to be entirely true, as with the purpose of her healing treatment her siblings often sacrificed their blood to save her. No matter these difficult conditions, Lao Shin managed to surpass her negative emotions and thoughts, and is in full control of Diyuma spirit as well as her beast instincts, so she never hurts her comrades unintentionally. After Akuno fled to the west, Shin-Lin siblings rushed after him and started traveling through the western lands, searching for him. Personality Lao was a very kind young girl, filled with love towards her parents and siblings, whom she cared about a lot. After the village's destruction, people's annihilation and parents' death, 7 years old Lao wasn't afraid to put the whole burden on her shoulders and began raising and educating her younger siblings, caring after them, gaining their love, respect and support in return. The eldest sibling, one year younger than her, Shao Lin, even nicknamed her 'Little Mommy', noting that she always treated them like a true mother. The youngest siblings, Chao Lin and Dao Shin, even stated that whenever they wished to remember their mother's face, Lao's image would pop up in their minds. Throughout the FanFic book The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1), Lao seems to have dual personality - she is often very playful, chirpy, always giggling and having fun. She is also shown as motherly, caring woman, especially towards people younger than her, like Gaara, Naruto and their friends, as well as all of her siblings. However, on the other hand, she can turn into a bloodthirsty and vengeful beast in 'a mere second', as Gaara states. It happens when she feels her loved ones are threatened, which causes her maternal instincts to boil. She is ready to protect her loved ones at all costs. She resembles a predator mother who is loving towards her cubs and family, and terrific towards the enemies. Appearance Lao is a middle-sized young woman with long fire-coloured hair tied in a ponytail. Her hair covers her right eye, which is completely hidden under it. Her left eye is black, and always shows her emotions and feelings - it is full of love and care, as well as can fill up with anger and will of vengeance, or the thirst for blood. When Lao goes in her Diyuma state, her right bang covering the eye rises up, and the left eye closes, causing her right eye to open. That right eye is the Kekkei Mora, Black Eye, which is succeeded from elder to heir through the Shin-Lin clan main family through generations. As its name certifies, the eye is entirely pitch black, its eyeball being white. This eye in fact belongs to Hell Horse spirit, Diyuma, and its opening symbolises Diyuma's awakening. After it is opened and the wielder's own eye closed, they can see everything not through their own, but through Diyuma's vision. In this same Diyuma state Lao gains white spiritual chakra cloak, and her long purple nails turn into purple claws, her sharp vampire teeth now resembling fangs. The final state of Diyuma Release is the transformation itself - in that case Lao merges her own White Spirit part with the spirit parts of her siblings, and forms the huge Hell Horse spirit, in the main chakra point of which all of the siblings are gathered. Diyuma is a huge (even bigger than Kurama, over Ten-Tails' size) monster-horse of a yellow colour. It has three horns on the forehead, and possesses two pairs of wings - bat-like wings (called 'demon wings') and bird-like ones (called 'angel wings'). It has a fire mane and fire tail, also, seven additional thin and long tails ending with sharp arrows. Its main characteristics are its eight feet and Black Eyes (those same eyes with white eyeballs). Diyuma is said to be extremely powerful, but also really hard to control. If the wielder is inexperienced and unleashes Diyuma, it may cause the Hell Horse's rampage. In the FanFic book The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1), Lao wears black ninja suit, black boots up to her knees, and a long white cloak. She wears a ninja headband on forehead, with a fir-needle depicted on it (the symbol of her village). She has a little ninja bag where she carries her ninja tools, though she rarely uses them. In the end of the book, Lao also gains and carries Gaara's special gift on the right side of her thigh - a sand gourd made of nature sand and filled with Gaara's own sand, with rose and orchid flowers depicted on it. Red rose is the flower Lao perceives as Gaara's symbol, so in return Gaara chooses orchid as Lao's talisman. They both seem to like each other's choices, so the gourd Gaara gifts to Lao has these two flowers depicted on it, as a symbol of their unity, loyalty, and love. Abilities Lao Shin is regarded as a really strong and remarkable ninja. She was talented since her early childhood, mastering Lightning Style at the age of five and graduating the academy. She can also use ninja tools like kunai and shuriken, which she mainly utilizes in battles where she doesn't want to hurt the adversary and at the same time intends to hide her skills (like in The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) FanFic book where she and her siblings fought with Sand Village anbu with their ninja weapons). Lao also developed Fire nature moves, and, as most of her clan members, was able to unite these two styles and inherit unique ancient Shin Clan Kekkei Genkai, Plasma Release - the creation of fiery bolts in the air which lighten up and are deadly when shot at the enemy. However, Lao Shin's main ability is still her heritage as the member of main family - the Sacred Spirit, Hell Horse called Diyuma - the spirit beast that grants its wielder enormous powers. Wielding this spirit within itself, Lao has merged with it - her soul being consumed by Diyuma and substituted by it, and her mind and heart linking with the beast's ones. This bond grants her the Kekkei Mora of Shin-Lin Clan which they inherited from their ancestors, the Lin Clan - it's the Black Eye. Opening this particular eye (it is, as said above, pitch black with a white eyeball) Lao awakens Diyuma within herself and can see everything through Diyuma's vision. The final state of Black Eye results in complete transformation - Diyuma is fully unleashed and this huge yellow beast horse is controlled by the wielder from within its main chakra point in its belly. However, due to Lao giving Diyuma spirit parts to her siblings, she can perform the final transformation only by connecting her own White Spirit part to her siblings' parts and recreating the yellow Hell Horse. Despite the fact that Lao possesses these enormous powers, along with both light and dark styles - Yin and Yang Release, and their combination, Yin/Yang, she is still very vulnerable - if her main chakra point in her belly is hit by chakra fusion, she will die. Because of this her siblings always accompany her and are always at her side, protecting her at all costs. Her siblings who have enormous stamina due to their own chakra and their own souls united with Diyuma parts, are practically undefeatable - any wound of theirs gets healed automatically eventually. However, there's a weak point - if Lao gets hit in her body centre and dies, they all will die, because the main source of their Diyuma parts' powers is Lao's chakra - the main Diyuma part resides within her. This fact certifies that Lao and her siblings share a special, unique and powerful bond no other siblings have. Lao, according to Diyuma Wielder's ancient tradition, also possesses a specialty to unleash Diyuma's full powers together with her chosen one, whom she gives her heart to, and receives his love in return. This chosen one of Diyuma wielder is called Guardian by the Shin-Lin clan. Guardians are special ninja who, forming unique bond (the love bond) with Diyuma wielders, due to these latter having their heart linked with Diyuma, also receive access to Diyuma's heart and connect with it. Because of this at any time Diyuma wielder accidentally loses control of the Hell Horse Spirit, Guardians can suppress it and calm it down, helping their partners - the Diyuma wielders - to gain control back. Lao Shin chose Gaara as her Guardian, so Gaara obtained special powers to suppress Diyuma. In the end of The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) Gaara, as the Guardian, plays a huge role in defeating the enemy together with Diyuma unleashed by Lao and her siblings. Chakra and Physical Prowess Lao Shin had large stamina in her young years, before she turned seven and inherited Diyuma. After this said event, she dispatched Diyuma parts in her siblings and as a result turned herself vulnerable, diminishing her stamina at a great level. However, she still can perform great jutsu, but she is not able to fully show Diyuma's powers as her predecessors used to do. She constantly needs siblings' help and back-up to show her full potential. But Lao doesn't consider this a weakness - she believes siblings are the best thing she ever had, and she is actually happy to have them around her. She believes together they are undefeatable and that's the way it should be. It doesn't matter how well they can fight alone, main is how far they can go as a team, and it is obvious that as a team Shin-Lin siblings can break any obstacles that are put for them. Apart from her chakra reserves, Lao Shin possesses also special stamina of the eastern shinobi - the spiritual strength, or, as they call it in the east, the 'energy'. Her energy is not fully unleashed either though - it completely belongs to Diyuma, as her soul is consumed by it the day she inherits it, and due to its division into eight parts and dispatch into all of the siblings, her spiritual energy stamina greatly diminishes. She needs all of the seven siblings' help in order to recreate full Diyuma - the yellow spirit, and use its powers in battle. However, even the part of it she possesses - the White Spirit, lays great deal of damage to the western shinobi who aren't familiar to the spiritual (or the soul) energy powers. Lao Shin has great physical strength as well. She is skilled in Taijutsu, but rarely uses it. Her Taijutsu powers are augmented due to her inheriting Diyuma - she possesses vampire fangs and claws, and great strength to bring down a big-sized prey. Ninjutsu and Soul Energy Lao, as said above, possesses two chakra natures - Lightning and Fire. She also inherited Kekkei Genkai of ancient Shin Clan - the Plasma Release, combination of her two natures - Lightning and Fire. She also has skills in Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin/Yang Release. Lao also has high skills in Summoning Jutsu, which allows her to summon the dragons, and even Master Long, the Dragon Sage. Lao seems to have medical skills as well, but these skills of hers are special, as they can heal the mind from evil thoughts and dreams, and they belong to White Spirit powers, thus being not Ninjutsu but Soul Energy specialty. When awakening Black Eye, Lao prefers close combat, as in this manner she can lay greater damage to the enemy - her soul energy almost destroys the enemies' chakra point in a single touch. Lao Shin in The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto In The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) Lao Shin is 25 years old, while Gaara, Naruto and their friends are 19. Lao and her siblings are already in the west and they meet Gaara near the Hidden Sand Village (Sunagakure). They ask Gaara for shelter and after Lao's plea the Kazekage allows them to stay in the village, however, Lao insists on laying a camp outside of the village itself, not to disturb the residents. The next morning Gaara discovers that Lao in fact is a vampire, as he sees her drinking fresh deer blood. Lao sees Gaara on the tower and exchanges words with him, being pretty amused. But there she also hears from him about Naruto, whom they regard in the west as a hero. Lao assumes Naruto should be the Kurama jinchūriki she and her siblings were searching for, and sends her 23 years old brother, Nao Lin, the eagle-headed monstrous ninja, to Hidden Leaf to verify her assumption. The assumption is verified, and after battles Lao asks Naruto for help to defeat Akuno. Naruto accepts, and his friends, the Leaf ninja - Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru - as well as Gaara, also consent to provide aid. On the way Gaara and Lao fall in love. Lao nicknames Gaara 'cutie redhead', due to his 'lovely' red hair, as she states. Gaara gifts Lao a white orchid, depicting it as her symbol - the mature, motherly flower, possessing its own unique beauty - and also gives her his gourd he created from nature sand and filled with his own sand, so that his will can always be with her to protect her. Lao happily accepts the gifts, being really grateful. Gaara becomes Lao's Guardian and helps her to defeat Akuno Hei by bonding with unleashed yellow Diyuma. In the end, Lao gifts Gaara a red rose, stating it is his symbol, and also gives him a fir-tree wooden comb with Fir Village symbol - the fir-needle - depicted on it. It is a gift from her as a sign of gratitude and love, and exchange for the sand gourd he gave her earlier. Gaara gladly accepts the gifts. Lao states that, despite her immense will to stay with Gaara, she must fulfill the promises she has given to her father - after defeating Akuno Hei, she had to rebuild her village and revive her clan. Thus, she has to return to the east, which is too far from the western continent, so they won't even be able to communicate with each other. Their parting is sad. Lao hugs Gaara, being herself in tears. Gaara embraces her as well. After Lao and her siblings leave, and months pass, Gaara decides to adopt a son, as he has firmly made a decision to never get married, for his heart belongs forever to Lao Shin. And meanwhile, on the eastern continent, the Fir Village has started to be rebuilt, and Lao Shin, who has already become the Lady of the Hidden Fir, as her father used to be before her, gives birth to a girl, whom she names Shamo ('Desert' in Mandarin Chinese), in honour of the child's father, as she states. She then reveals in her thoughts that the child's father is Gaara... Trivia *'Lao Shin's name was created from multiple origins. The first was her brother's, Shao Lin's name spelled differently, the first letter of the surname (Lin) coming as the first letter of the name (Shao-->'L'ao) and the first letter of the name (Shao) going as the first letter of the surname (Lin-->'Sh'in), thus, the letters switched places and Lao's name was formed ('Sh'ao ''L''in-->''L''ao '''Sh'in). The second origin indicates on Lao's leadership - name Lao Shin resembles the Mandarin Chinese word for 'teacher', 'master' (老师 - Lǎoshī). Lao's first name even has the same hieroglyph as the first part of the Mandarin word 'teacher' (老'师 (teacher)-->'老'心 (Lao Shin)), her surname deriving from the Mandarin Chinese word for 'heart' (心 - Xīn). Lao's first name actually means 'old', 'elder', 'elderly' in Mandarin Chinese. '*'As Shao Lin was designed as a Black Ninja and Lao Shin was his opposite (due to her name design), she was developed as a White Ninja (opposite to black). '*'Lao was given as Gaara's girlfriend since her early creation. '*'Lao was designed as a vampire since her early creation. '*'Lao's appearance was inspired by the one of Deidara, who was one of the favourite Akatsuki members of the author in her young years. '*'The author designed Lao's character after her own traits. '*'Lao and Shao were designed as Lightning style users because the author's favourite chakra nature in her young years was Lightning. '*'Lao's birth date (October 6) is actually the birth date of the author herself. '*'Lao is closest to Nao Lin among her siblings, who himself is Virgo, one of the favourite zodiac signs of the author. '*'Lao and Shao often tend to have small conflicts and debates, because they were designed as opposite characters. '*'Lao's and Gaara's child was meant to be a son at first. But then the author went with daughter's concept, as she liked this idea better. Thus Shamo Shin was created. '*'Lao's personality resembles the one of Temari's, and her caring and loving motherly nature resembles that of Gaara's mother's, Karura's. The author designed Lao this way in order to make Gaara's attraction towards her logic. '*'Lao's summoning ninja animal, dragon, is actually the author's favourite mythical creature. Quotes '*'(To Gaara) ''"Oh, be sure, Lord Kazekage, when we're up to something, we never mess up". (The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 1: Ninjas from the Unknown Land). *'(To Gaara) ''"I understand your feelings... So young, even younger than me, and already a Kazekage... All I can say... Well done..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 2: Ninjas' Secrets). *'(To Gaara) ''"All I ever knew was caring for my siblings, but you care for something a lot bigger - your whole nation... Truly heroic of you... At such a young age, not many people dare to be heroes..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 2: Ninjas' Secrets). *'(To Gaara) ''"Oh, dear... I thought you knew very well Lord Kazekage - demons never do sleep..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 7: Gaara's Feelings). *'''(In her thoughts while looking at Gaara) ''"Nightmares, huh? Well, every leader has nightmares once in a while... Leading is unbearable... I would say, '''too many responsibilities... And you're still a child, after all..."'' (The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 7: Gaara's Feelings). *'''(To Gaara) ''"Never lose hope Gaara... Hope, love, self-confidence... That is what leads you to happiness... with your friends and relatives beside, you will never be alone... You will '''never be defeated..."'' (The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 7: Gaara's Feelings). *'(To Gaara) ''"So that's your hobby? Raising cacti and looking after them? That's really adorable! You seem to be really caring, after all! I love cacti too, I admit... Their thorns are really beautiful, a lot more beautiful than leaves... The way they prick into flesh, and the bleeding starts..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 8: The Beginning of the Journey). *'(To Tao Shin) ''"So you already forgot I gave up all my hopes, my personal life, my youth, my joy, all for you, my little siblings?! I wanted you all to be happy! And I gave up on my own happiness! You know you all should have been dead by now, and that was your precious father's decision! But I insisted! I insisted on giving my Diyuma spirit parts to you, for you to stay safe and healthy! And that is how you treat me back?! That is how you show your gratitude?! Are you grateful at all?! Telling me I'm a monster?! After all I've done for you?!" ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 9: Sisters Fighting for Leadership). *'(To Tao Shin) ''"My only dream was to feel the true love of a man..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 9: Sisters Fighting for Leadership). *'(Thinking) ''"Red roses... always loved them... These flowers are considered the most beautiful of them all, yet they are untouchable... Their thorns are so sharp... But their perfume... It's truly delightful... Now that I think of... They remind me of that Gaara of the Sand... The way they are red-headed just like him... And their green stems sparkling just like his green eyes full of calmness and empathy... Their thorns remind me of his freezing gaze, and unimaginable powers that can knock any enemy down... and nevertheless, just like the delightful perfume of these red roses, his inner being... That guy is truly something... And yet, how can a man like that pay attention to a monster like me... He's a Kazekage, he has greater things to take care of, than to go out with a blood-drinker beast like I am..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 10: Gaara's Crush). *'(To Gaara) ''"This be the oath of mine, that from now on, my heart, apart from my siblings, belongs to you, and you only..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 13: 愛(Love)). *'(To Gaara) ''"I appreciate your kind offer, Lord Kazekage Gaara, but... I promised to my father, my siblings, my whole kinsmen of the Hidden Fir, that after defeating Akuno and his dark powers, I would rebuild our dearest village right on the ashes of our destroyed one, as a symbol of its regeneration, and eternal vitality... Please, don't perceive it wrongly, Gaara... During all this little time we spent together, you became very dear to me... You are truly something special... You lit up my heart, and it kindled more and more since then... I would be more than happy to stay with you forever, share bonds with you, and cherish them for eternity, but... After all I've done, after all of my efforts, all of the happiness I've given up on for the sake of my parents, my clan, my siblings, my village, my kinsmen, I cannot allow myself to taste this huge drink of happiness you're offering me... That happiness would be a lot bigger than anything I've given up on, and if I agree to take it, I would betray everyone who put their hopes on my shoulders... Please, forgive me Gaara... I cannot agree on that happiness, and by that, I understand I'm taking your chance of happiness away too... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 19: Eternal Bond). *'(To Naruto) ''"Naruto, dear, it is really hard to be a leader... When you accept all the burdens of leadership, you have no other choice but to become smart..." ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 22: Secret Power of Demon Horse). *'(To Akuno Hei) ''"I will never forgive myself if I lose someone precious to me ever again!" ('''The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) - Chpt 25: Black Demon Unleashed).